Coveted
by Holly Alexandra
Summary: It was clearly going to be a rough year for Severus Snape. First the Dark Mark reappearing, then the news of the Triwizard Tournament, and finally, as if all that wasn't bad enough, Dumbledore had him watching over the beautiful French Champion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It all began with an ever so slight tingling sensation on the left arm just above the wrist. To most, it would have seemed arbitrary, something to go unnoticed. Though to a select few, it was without a doubt, the most fearsome yet telling aesthesis. Going just as quickly as it had come; it left many questioning its return at all. Perhaps it had just been an odd spasm brought on by the dark magic branded onto the skin. However, the wisest knew that after fourteen years of silence, this new awakening meant something more than that.

Deep within the dark walls of the cold dungeons below an impressive castle, a tall man had stopped breathing. His body rigid with fear and confusion he stood stock still until the acrid scent of burning metal registered in his mind. Letting out the air he had been holding, the man strode across the room with two long steps and pulled the burning iron cauldron off the fire. He hardly heard the metal crash against the stone floor as he grasped the wooden edges of the sturdy table for support.

How could this be happening? Fourteen years had passed with not so much as a whisper. Alright perhaps a slight hint had been given of the Dark Lord's return. Especially after the arrival of that Potter boy four years ago. Still, for him, Severus Snape, to feel the stirring of the Dark Mark meant something entirely different. Lord Voldemort was returning for good and he was making sure his servants would be ready.

It took a few moments for Severus to realize that the cauldron he had so thoughtlessly dropped on the floor was leaking a tarry black substance that had begun to eat up the soles of his shoes. With shaking hands, he quickly vanished the mess with a flick of his wand and ran out of the cluttered work room without a second thought.

By the time he slammed open the polished wooden door to the circular office, Severus was panting heavily and a film of perspiration had formed on his upper brow. An aged man with white hair and half moon spectacles looked up from a heavy volume perched on the edge of large mahogany desk with a raised eyebrow.

"Severus I-"the man began lightly before he was quickly cut off.

"Headmaster it's as you feared. I felt it just minutes ago, he's back." Severus exclaimed in a rush as he clumsily yanked back the sleeve of his black coat to reveal an oddly shaped tattoo of a twisted snake extending out of the mouth of a skull. The tattoo itself was disturbing enough though it was not the nature of its appearance that seemed to bother the elderly man. Rather, the quickly fading red hue was precisely what seemed to cause the Headmaster's bright blue eyes to instantly lose their good natured twinkle. For a moment, both men stood completely still without uttering a single word before the Headmaster sat down heavily in the beautifully wrought chair behind the desk.

"I had hoped" he began slowly, "that Wormtail would have the sense not to go back to him. I suppose you and I both knew that was inevitable though. However, I do not believe Wormtail could have possibly managed to revive Voldemort completely. It would take a great deal of magic to heal that sort of damage. Magic, you and I both know, Wormtail could never dream of completing himself."

"Albus," Severus said quietly, "Perhaps he does have help. This was the first time I myself noticed the mark but what if Wormtail has already managed to find help from another old supporter? There are still countless out there that would do anything for the chance to help bring the Dark Lord back into power. The Lestrange family for example or perhaps the Malfoy's even the Yaxley's, all purebloods with enough intelligence to aid the Dark Lord in his return."

"Ah Severus," replied Albus after a moment, "It's only been three months since Wormtail escaped. Had he managed to contact one of the more powerful wizarding families I am sure you would have heard something by now. No, I believe they are attempting to be evasive. However, I am quite sure we can also safely assume he will attempt to find a means to access Harry Potter though. What with the Triwizard Tournament being hosted this year I do believe he will have multiple means of infiltrating Hogwarts school with a spy."

It was true, Severus thought, the tournament provided a perfect opportunity for someone to get into the castle without question and harm that idiot boy. Just as Severus was about to protest, Albus stood quickly and crossed the room to retrieve a silvery quill and parchment.

"I believe we are in luck however," Dumbledore continued as he began to unstop a small ink well, "Harry does not meet the age requirement for the tournament this year and therefore will at least be safe in that regard. The Champions from both Beauxbatons academy of Magic and Durmstrang institute must be carefully monitored as well as their Headmasters. I trust you know Igor Karkaroff? He was appointed Headmaster of Durmstrang two years ago."

"Yes," replied Severus with a sneer, "unfortunately I do have the pleasure of being acquainted with him. However, he really is a pathetic sort of man. I don't see him being much of a threat to Potter anyhow."

"Yes well, I would rather have him under a close watch either way Severus. Things that go unnoticed have a disturbing way of creeping up on us at the worst of times." Dumbledore replied with a wry smile, "Even if Karkaroff does prove to be completely useless I would prefer if you kept a sharp eye on him. Will you be able to do that?"

"Yes of course Professor but-"replied Severus hastily before the Headmaster smoothly cut off his protest.

"Excellent, and If I remember correctly you also spent two years in Belgium did you not? When the students from Beauxbatons arrive, I would greatly appreciate it if you would so kindly keep a close watch on their students, and once announced, especially their champion. As you are the only one who understands a substantial amount of their language and has reason to be around them I am afraid you are the only person qualified for that job. I realize I am asking quite a bit from you Severus, do you think you will be able to manage?"

The knowing glint in the Headmaster's eyes told Severus that his answer was already expected and that no matter how much he detested the answer he was about to give, he would never refuse anything Albus set him up to. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Severus gave an audible sigh of defeat and replied,

"Yes Albus, of course I will watch Karkaroff and babysit the French brats if that's what you desire." With that, Severus turned on his heels and sulked out of the room shutting the door with a sharp snap behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing more delicious than the sweet scent of the salty ocean air drifting through the sheer pink curtains that fluttered before the open window of the girl's dormitory. As the first few rays of soft yellow sunlight began to play gently upon the floor, one of the girls nearest the wide window began to stir.

Nothing was worse in the eyes of Fleur Delacour than having to wake up after a perfectly blissful sleep and today was by no means an exception. As the petite blonde slowly let out a soft yawn and pulled off the soft silken comforter, she could not help but wish for a few more peaceful moments to herself. After all, today she was set to leave for England and not return until the following June.

England.

The mere thought of that foreign country made Fleur shiver in the warm air. Why she had volunteered her name to be considered to go to England in the first place really was beyond her. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. It had all begun precisely two days ago from the moment Fleur had gotten off the enchanted Ferry that carried the girls of Beauxbatons from the little port in Nice, France to the magically hidden island two hours off the coast. She had hardly taken two steps off the boat when she had felt someone loop their arm into hers.

"Bienvenue Fleur!" a cheery voice that could only belong to the Headmistresses assistant rang out. Inwardly, Fleur sighed. Anytime the Headmistress' assistant showed her ratlike face one could always be sure they were either deeply in trouble or about to be asked for something. Seeing as the school year had yet to even begin, Fleur could only assume that in this instance, it was the latter that brought Madame Jeanne to her side.

"Bonjour Madame Je-" Fleur began before Madame Jeanne quickly cut her off,

"Did you have a good summer ma Cherie? Oui? Excellent! I am sorry to have to take you away from the feast so quickly, however Madame Maxime would like to see you in her office immediately and we both know, when she wants something, you'd better do it! If you would be so kind as to follow me up there I would be glad to escort you."

Before Fleur even had a second to process what was going on, she felt Madame Jeanne take hold of her bags and instruct a younger student to carry them inside. Then, clamping her hand around Fleur's upper arm with an iron tight grip, Madame Jeanne half dragged her across the beautiful gardens and through the front doors of the palace.

As they quickly made their way through the entrance hall, the savory scent of roast duck and fresh bread wafted through the open doors of the dining chamber causing Fleur's stomach to growl loudly. However, she did not have time to dwell on this as Madame Jeanne pulled her through a narrow passageway to the left of the main staircase. The petite woman pulled her through winding stairways, tight corridors, and a maze of classrooms Fleur had never seen before. After what seemed like hours, the two of them arrived in front of a polished wooden door with six ornate swans carved into the pale wood. Pulling out her wand, Madame Jeanne paused for a moment before tapping each swan with the tip of her wand in a haphazard order causing the door to glow a soft silvery color and swing open allowing the two ladies to enter the spacious office.

Never before had Fleur been summoned to the Headmistress' office and as she observed the room around her, she could not help but let out an audible sigh. From the pale blue fountain of water that housed a small school of hippocampi to the ceiling that was painted with a thousand moving scenes the office was truly striking. Near the back of the room, Madame Maxime sat at a petite desk that looked almost comical when matched with the large woman. Looking up, the headmistress smiled politely and motioned for Fleur to sit before her.

"Merci beaucoup Madame Jeanne, I appreciate you bringing Mademoiselle Delacour to me." she said briskly. The look on Madame Jeanne's face told Fleur that clearly, the nosy woman wished to stay and listen in on the conversation. However, after a brief pause and a raised eyebrow from Madame Maxime, the Headmistress' assistant gave a curt nod and left the room. For as long as Fleur had known the dark haired headmistress, she had always had an astounding means of controlling people in such a way that no one questioned her authority. As the door shut, Madame Maxime made a slight gesture with her right hand beckoning Fleur to take the seat before her.

"Bon," she continued putting down her quill. "So Madmoiselle Delacour, do you have any idea what this school year will bring? I believe it is your last is it not?"

"Oui Madame," Fleur answered after a moment, in all reality, she had not thought much thought on the upcoming year. To her it had just seemed like yet another year of school. However, this was her final year and soon she would be responsible for making future plans for herself. "I honestly think this year will most likely just bring quite a bit of homework and studying for the NEWT test at the end of the year. Non?"

With a sly smile, Madame Maxime leaned over the petite desk and rested her large elbows on the delicate edge causing the entire wooden structure to creak loudly in protest to the heavy weight. "Ah, so you don't know. Well Madmoiselle Delacour, what I am about to tell you is very private information that shall only be given to a select group of students. This year the Triwizard Tornament is being reinstated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. Have you heard of it before?" she asked.

"Yes of course I've heard of the tournament before." Fleur answered with a puzzled look, "I don't see how that could relate to me though."

"Oh but it does relate to you in every way ma cherie." Madame Maxime replied. "Since you are familiar with the Triwizard Tournament I expect you know that every four years a student from each of the three western European magical schools is selected by the Goblet of Fire to perform in three tasks before judges in order to seek the title of champion? Good, well, then as I'm sure you are aware, I am only allowed to bring thirty students total to Hogwarts who wish to put their names in the Goblet. Since this is only about a sixth of your class, I have made a list of those I, and the professors, believe contain the courage, intelligence, and determination needed to become the Beauxbatons Champion and lead us to victory. This relates to you Fleur, because I wish for you to be a part of the group that will travel to Hogwarts. You have proven yourself time and time again to be a remarkable young lady in a number of different situations and I believe you have an excellent chance of being chosen as our champion. Of course, you and your classmates will complete your studies and take your NEWT's over at Hogwarts as well. I myself will be teaching you transfiguration, charms, History of Magic, and Defense against the Dark Arts. However, the Hogwarts Headmaster has kindly arranged for the English Herbology and Potions professors to teach you and your classmates out of their facilities."

The room around her seemed to drop ten degrees in temperature as Fleur felt the impact of the Headmistress' words sink into her. Become a champion? That was absolutely mad! People had died in the tournament before and for all she knew, she could be next. However, at the same time there was something overwhelmingly appealing to the idea of holding that title and hearing crowds cheer for her as she became champion. Just envisioning herself in that position was enough to push her over the edge.

"Oui, Of course I will go Madame." Fleur said decisively. "When do we leave?"

"The day after next," replied the headmistress as she stood up and straightened her long crimson robes. "I suggest you not unpack your things as we won't be here long. However, for now, let us go downstairs and enjoy the end of the feast before I must tell the school of the upcoming tournament."

As the headmistress swept from the room, Fleur followed her as if in a daze. This was really happening, her chance to become someone important had finally arrived.


End file.
